


Draecember 2017 Day Thirteen: Reuniting with a Loved One

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [13]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bar, Love is in the Air, draecember2017, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Its the time of year where Jen has to endure another holiday she cant exactly celebrate, but pauses for some personal refelction





	Draecember 2017 Day Thirteen: Reuniting with a Loved One

Holidays in Azeroth were always a nice break from the normal life and whatever current war was going on and Love is in the Air was no exception. The Goblin Cartel, always keen to make a quick buck, had their merchandise set up complete with cheap scents, cards, and costumes all the same. Of course, a holiday dedicated to love wouldn't go unnoticed in the public eye as well. All around the cities of Azeroth, there was a certain mood in the air. Everyone was more cheerful, couples showed more affection than usual, and even people who were single for the holiday often found themselves finding someone to at least share the time with. Of course, for such an event, the taverns were packed and during the downtime of conflict after Deathwing’s defeat, there was much to celebrate as well. The tavern was packed full of hearty laughter, singing, good drink and conversation, and of course, couples being given a pass for being a tad bit more inappropriate in public then maybe they should be.

Jen found herself seated at a small booth near the back of the Lions Pride Inn, just outside of Stormwind away from all the festivities, but even the love bug had bitten this town. Though it wasn't as decorated as the main cities (the Goblins found no profit in these peasant towns), it was still a packed crowd of people enjoying this time of peace. Leaning over the table slightly she swirled the hard wooden mug in her hands, the rough cut of the mug fitting snuggly in her hands as she stared at the amber liquid inside. She had come tonight, ready to spend a lot, and boy she had. She glanced over at the table next to her, empty of a patron, but covered in empty bottles, at least half a dozen of the same brand. It was a Dwarven scotch, aged since before she was here, maybe even back before any Alliance had been formed, but it was pleasing on her palette. Being a demon herself, alcohol took a little bit longer to soak in, but half a dozen bottles in and her head was starting to swim. Carefully sipping the rest out of her mug, she uncorked the bottle and drained the rest in, placing it next to its other companions. She hated this time of year, well, she hated a lot of holidays of the year, but this one was notable. Ever since she had gotten to Azeroth she had been virtually alienated from almost everyone, including her own people. She ended up living on the outskirts of life, rarely getting to actually meet people or interact with others for meaningful periods of time. That, coupled with the abuse and such she was put through and committed during her time with the Legion and relationships were a tough thing for her. She put her mug down and glanced up at a table across the room. There were a few couples sitting around a table, all laughing, cuddling, enjoying the company of each other. She leaned back in her chair and gazed at the ceiling, losing herself in thought.

She thought back to the night she lost Aralus to the void. Coming back to her cabin that night she remembered how she was crying and crying, wondering why she had to lose another person she cared about, how it wasn't fair, and how she was going to march up to Sargeras and rip his throat out. She remembered his sweet smile, chiseled form, the way he talked and cared for her even when they were back on Argus and then in the Legion. It was the only ounce of feeling she had for those twenty-five thousand years and it was gone sooner than she had even realized it was there. Though she didn't know it at the time, his death was a catalyst for her eventual decision to leave the Legion, among other things. Maybe it was a good thing for her? It still didn’t feel that way. All she wanted was someone to talk to, to feel with, to love. Coming back to her senses in life, she grabbed her mug and took another long swig, savoring the mulled taste in her mouth now so many drinks in. She left whatever was left on the table and exited into the cool night. Walking into the forest on her own she found the widest tree she could find, away from it all and slumped down to the wet forest floor. Tucking her head down she let out her tears, hoping nobody would hear her into the long night.


End file.
